Spitting Images
by l0rdn1hilus
Summary: The Xmen Evolution Cast Take A Trip To The Carney's HALL O' MIRRORS. CHAOS, PANIC, AND RANDOMNESS ABOUND. PLEASE Read AND Review! Give this SugarHigh Author More reasons to buy several 1.5 litre bottles of Coke and Drinking them all SIMULTANEOUSLY!
1. Xavier, Scott, Mags and Good Ol' Logan

**Spitting Images.**

**The Cast of X-men Evolution go to A Carnival! And whilst there, they each take turns to go into the hall of mirrors, CHAOS and PANIC! ensues. Here are their responses.**

**A/N: Never seen an episode where all the X-men look in a mirror. (So yeah, this is my chance!)**

**  
(Magneto's up First!)**

**Magneto: Oh...My...God...Logan was right! I do look like a "Bucket Head" in this shit-faced excuse for a helmet!**

**takes off helmet and throws it on the floor**

**Mastermind pops in**

**Mastermind: Aha! Now Magneto, you will pay for...**

**Magneto proceeds to drop 10,000 tons of steel on Mastermind.**

**Mastermind: Oh...Crap...**

**  
(Xavier's turn)**

**Xavier: I'm...Bald? COOL! BALD IS THE NEW HAIR!**

**Magneto pops in randomly**

**Magneto: Err...Charles...Hair is the new hair.**

**Charles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**  
(Scott's turn)  
**

**Scott: You know...Magneto forgot to tell me the color of my eyes the last time I was on that crappy, pathetic, shit-faced floating piece of rock he passes off for a base.**

**Magneto pops in again, this time holding a very, menacingly large, big-ass steel club, with a nail through it!**

**Scott: I MEAN...Errrr...Wonderful, Majestic, beautiful piece of rock.**

**Magneto: I thought so...**

**Scott: CONTINUING...Since I'm in a hall of mirrors...who cares!**

**Proceeds to take off visor**

**X-men Evolution cast all randomly appears**

**X-men cast: SCOTT, NOOOOO!!!!**

**You know what happens next.**

**  
(Pietro's turn)**

**Pietro: OHMYGAWD! I LIKE...HAVE WHITE HAIR!**

**Magneto (The old, shriveled one from Operation:Rebirth), pops in randomly again!**

**Magneto: Pietro, Son...White hair isn't so bad, c'mon, look at how your old man turned out.**

**Silence**

**Pietro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Pietro: Must...FIND HAIR DYE!**

**Magneto: Is it really THAT BAD?**

**X-men evolution cast pop in again**

**Cast: YES!**

**Magneto: Pietro, Son...WAIT FOR ME!**

**  
(Logan's Turn)  
**

**Logan(to his reflection): What'cha lookin' at, Bub.**

**silence**

**Logan: Oh, the silent treatment, eh...well, will this make you talk!**

**unsheathes claws with his trademark 'skint'**

**Logan: What! You ain't talkin'? Well, you'd better, otherwise...**

**Silence**

**Logan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Logan proceeds flies into berserker rage**

**Just Nicely, Xavier walks in.**

**Xavier: Logan! What the Mutha'F$#&, do you think you're doing!**

**Logan then proceeds to viciously attack Xavier.**

**Logan: Must...Chop...BALD!!!!!**

**Xavier: That's it! I'm getting a Toupee...**

* * *

**A/N: I WAS ON HELL OF A SUGAR HIGH WHEN I WROTE THIS!**

**WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Gimme some more IDEAS PEOPLE, Read and REVIEWZZZ!**

* * *


	2. Jean, Wanda and Mr Apoc Himself

**Spitting Images.**

**The Cast of X-men Evolution go to A Carnival! And whilst there, they each take turns to go into the hall of mirrors, CHAOS and PANIC! ensues. Here are their responses.**

**A/N: Never seen an episode where all the X-men look in a mirror. (So yeah, this is my chance!)**

**Chapter 2**

**(Jean's up!)  
Jean: Whoa...I'm A natural Redhead, That's Why I'm soooooooooo HOT!  
Cyclops pops in  
Cyclops: Are you sure?  
Jean: Well...actually I've never checked, why?  
Cyclops: Well...because...it looks kind...of...fake?  
Jean: What...The...F&!  
Cyclops: Sorry! Please forgive me! PLEASE!!  
Jean: What're you talking about? I need to go get some hair dye!  
Cyclops: But...I ...Er...  
Jean: What? WHAT!  
Cyclops: NOTHING, NOTHING!  
Jean: It looks terrible on me, DOESN'T IT!  
Cyclops: That's not what I was gonna...  
Jean: I KNOW! I'll go with Professor Xavier's Look!  
Magneto pops in  
Magneto: Jean...I already told Charles...  
Jean: What the hell do you know, you have white hair for Christ's sake!  
Magneto: Oh...YOU MEAN THE DYE FAILED ME!?!?  
Cyclops AND Jean: Duh...  
Magneto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
Jean: What's up with him?  
Cyclops: I dunno..  
Jean: TIME TO SHAVE THAT HEAD!  
Cyclops: Riiiiiiiiiiighhht...**

**(Wanda's Turn!)  
Wanda: I love the house of mirrors! I can see my beauty from 360 degrees!  
Pietro randomly appears... (like he always does)  
Pietro: Wanda...you're not that pretty...  
Wanda: WHAT DID YOU SAY?  
Pietro: NOTHING!!! (Runs away screaming like a girl)  
Wanda: I wonder if he was telling the truth...  
(All the mirrors spontaneously break due to her powers)  
Wanda: Oh NO! I caught...THE UGLY!  
Magneto randomly pops in  
Magneto: Wanda...Honey...It's not that bad...  
Wanda: Yes, IT IS!  
Magneto: Oh c'mon...You're my daughter; you inherited my awesome sexiness...  
Wanda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Magneto: I need to get a plastic surgeon...**

**(And Now...Apocalypse!)  
(The Human one that ALMOST never talks)  
Apocalypse: I bet I can stone in front of this mirror longer than you!  
Reflection of Apocalypse: (Silence)  
Apocalypse: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!  
(A VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY LOOONG TIME LATER)  
Apocalypse: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!!  
Reflection of Apocalypse: (Silence)  
Apocalypse: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
(Spontaneously Explodes)  
Magneto and Xavier randomly appear with that freaky teleportation device in Apocalypse's pyramid  
Xavier: Whoa...He is that stupid.  
Magneto: Yeah...I mean...It's his damn reflection! Of course it wouldn't respond!  
Xavier: Oh by the way...you lost the bet...Apocalypse gave up first.  
Magneto: DAMN!**

* * *

**Plz Read and Review AND SOME MORE IDEAS PLEASE!!!**

* * *


End file.
